


pink

by dino_friends_personal_space



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_friends_personal_space/pseuds/dino_friends_personal_space
Summary: Gordon freeman wonders what the pink sweet voice means.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> t'was sad so i wrote this

Gordon was fond of the color pink. 

He thought it was much better than the annoyingly bright orange of his HEV suit. Nothing to the fault of the color orange thought. Maybe he associated it now with work at black mesa which hasn’t been too exemplary. Working at the orange black mesa ended up getting him in this situation--with the resonance cascade and all. With Tommy, Dr. Coomer, Bubby and Benrey. With the pink colored orbs of sweet voice floating in the air. 

He would be lying if he said the lights didn’t calm him down. 

“Hey Tommy?” Gordon called absently mindly. He stopped midway through the hallway. 

“Yeah Mr. Freeman?” Tommy said, turned back to Gordon.

“What’s that mean? The sweet voice I mean?” 

“Oh, right, yeah! I can translate this!” Tommy said, looking upwards toward the orbs. He opened his mouth to speak but then suddenly paused, looking conflicted. 

“Tommy?”

“Right- uh” Tommy started, looking away from Gordon. “I- I don’t know what it means?”

“You feeling alright Tommy?” Gordon said, looking concerned. Tommy usually always translated the sweet voice orbs. 

“I’m fine Mr. Freeman. We just have-- There’s a lot of work to do!” Tommy said, trying to speed off but Gordon stopped him giving him a shoulder pat. 

“Tommy, I’ve known you for like, a day now. You always translate the sweet voice--are you feeling alright?” 

“I’m fine Mr. Freeman.” Tommy said. 

A beat of silence passed.

“I- I can’t read.” Tommy said. It was clear he was lying through his teeth. Gordon let him go with a pat on his shoulder. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get an answer out of the older man especially when he was so insistent to lie. But that only increased Gordon’s curiosity.

“Dr. Coomer, what rhymes with pink?” Gordon asked, prompting the other man to spout out a wikipedia article on the color pink. Right--not much help. When Gordon asked Bubby the other man smirked and said he knew but wasn’t going to tell. Bubby was probably bluffing though. 

That only left one person--Benrey. 

“Hey Benrey, what rhymes with pink?” Gordon asked.

“Huh?”

“Tommy typically reads sweet voice in rhymes so I could technically figure out what it means” 

“Where the thing are you seeing it?” Benrey asked, coughing. A couple of sweet voice orbs came out but he quickly threw out his hands, shattering them.

“Pink, link, flink--What was that?” Gordon asked, looking towards Benrey.

“Uhuh, I- I don’t know what you’re talking about” Benrey said, looking down and scuffing his shoe on the ground.

Gordon thought about the whole concept of sweet voice. From a glance it seems inherently disgusting--multicolored orbs coming out of someone's mouth like a mother bird regurgitating worms but it was an ample way of communication. Emotions had colors associated with them, or color could influence emotions--that was scientifically proven. Gordon was a scientist and all scientists had a basic understanding of that. 

“Benrey, I know you won’t tell me but I might as well ask” Gordon said, sighing. “What does the pink mean? I keep seeing it come from you” 

“Huh?” Benrey said, his deadpan expression slightly shifting. Gordon stared at him, waiting for a response, causing Benrey to shuffle, gulping down his sweet voice. “It- It means you mAKE ME SICK!” 

Sick?? Was what this whole fuss was about? Gordon’s mind flickered for a connection, only thinking of the pink liquid of Pepto Bismol. Maybe Gordon was making Benrey sick to his stomach and his sweet voice was trying to create some medicine to help him. Pepto Bismol was pink and pink was sick- 

Wait a moment!

“Hey, pink doesn’t rhyme with sick!” Gordon exclaimed, causing Benrey to freeze up. 

“Huh?”

“You’re not telling me the truth!”

“How- how did you know, bro? You mindreader or something?”

“Tommy always rhymes the color and the sweet voice. Pink and sick don’t rhyme” Gordon concluded. Benrey looked at him in surprise before frowning a bit.

“Bro, I goofed on a secret because you didn’t know that sweet voice didn’t have to rhyme? Tommy, he likes the words that rhyme to memory better but it doesn’t mean always have to rhyme” Benrey said, pulling his helmet down to hide his face in the shadow it produced. 

Gordon wasn’t sure what to think. It had a different meaning? What was pink associated with? All Gordon could think of were those strawberry donuts from dunkin donuts and a cheaply mass-produced valentine’s card which lackluster message seemed to imply that love was dead. That’s right, pink was associated with love--new love at that. It stuck (stook?) to Gordon’s mind like a fly sticks to fly paper in the middle of summer--unwillingly. Love--could that be it? 

“Is this some kinda love thing?” Gordon asked Benrey. 

“What? Got some kinda gamer crush, bro?” Benrey smirked, crossing his arms. He scrunched up his face, stumbling over his words. “I’m- I’m taken, got my apple eyes on someone else that isn’t you. feetman”

Gordon wasn’t taking anymore of this shit. He stepped forwards and pulled one of Benrey’s hands into a handhold. Benrey stiffened up, eyeing Gordon like a wary owl watching the night. 

“Benrey” Gordon said, causing Benrey to cough out some more pink sweet voice. “Look at me and tell me you don’t have a crush on me” 

Benrey remained silent, staring into Gordon’s eyes. However, his sweet voice seemed to do the answering. Benrey took a small, shaky breath and hummed out a note, allowing the pink bubbles to drift in the air. One bubble caught the side of Gordon’s glasses and popped, splattering it onto his face. Gordon licked his lips to taste the flavor--artificial strawberry like the strawberry frosted donuts only at Dunkin’ Donuts inside the Black Mesa facility. 

Benrey made a nervous eye contact with Gordon, eyes dancing around the room. Gordon then moved to cup Benrey’s face with his other hand. Benrey flushed as Gordon placed a light kiss on his cheek. 

Despite his general annoyance, Gordon was fond of Benrey.


	2. scrapped beginning i didn't wanna delete

It’s been two months since the world has gone to shit. Two months since the resonance cascade. By now, it was old news and the rest of the world had moved on without knowing much of anything. 

Everything was normal. 

Everything was supposed to be normal. 

Gordon sighed, closing the refrigerator door. Despite attempting to kill him and the science team a multitude of times, the eldritch alien, Benrey, moved in with Gordon and became basically his somewhat annoying roommate. 

Benrey was far from the most annoying roommate he had. But not that far. 

“Heyyyy bro” Benrey said, peeking out from behind the fridge. 

“Benrey.” Gordon looked at them “Where’s my fucking food?”

“Huh? I d-dunno what you mean, bro”

“What do you mean you don’t know? The whole fridge is replace by like, fucking powerade I think” Gordon said, cracking open the fridge again. They looked and saw that powerade lined inside the fridge. 

“Huh”

“What’da mean “huh”? All my food is gone! I literally went shopping the other day. Where even did you get all the powerade?” Gordon said, cracking open a bottle. 

“I- I didn’t. I don’t like. Powerade, bro.” Benrey said. “Maybe it’s was Coomer”

Gordon gave a snide “yeah sure” and walked away, presumably to buy some more groceries. Gordon thought Benrey was annoying but it was somewhat of a comfort in the back of his head.   
When Benrey first arrived at his apartment, it was almost 2 days after they escaped Black Mesa. Needless to say, Gordon wasn’t doing too well and Benrey coming back from the dead didn’t help that.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter was the first (scrapped) draft I dont wanna delete


End file.
